


doubt not that stars are fire

by jeien



Category: Hypnosis Mic, Hypnosis Microphone
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: Saburo knew that, deep down, he was never truly just an ordinary middle school student.





	doubt not that stars are fire

**Author's Note:**

> idk i've always felt this weird, sad little disconnect between saburo and the other brothers. i'm not sure if it's just me, but i've always seen this underlying hint of inadequacy hidden beneath all the snarky bravado. 
> 
> but either way there's just so much to explore when it comes to these guys and it's always super fun trying to write something about a character the official source has barely scratched the surface of. i hope you guys enjoy!

They called him a prodigy.

 _Finally, something good that came out of that family_ , he would hear. Finally, after three generations of Yamadas—from the nagging old crone, Yamada Maki, to her uncouth son, Yamada Toshio, to his two eldest sons, Ichiro and Jiro—one that turned out decent. Finally, one that held some modicum of potential to be an upstanding member of society. Finally, one that can shed the shitty reputation his family accrued throughout the years. Finally, one that can succeed. _Finally_.

It was all completely untrue, but he was only six when he first told them otherwise. Six year olds swearing at adults in attempts to defend their family’s honor were laughable, even borderline adorable. No one took his words seriously. He gave up, at the time—but only until he was older, hopefully taller and broad-shouldered.

He trudged through the concrete jungle of that was middle school in a haze of boredom. His grades were exceptional; his athleticism was superb; his talents treading the line of virtuosity. Yet he set himself apart from his classmates with frigid glares and condescending posture. Everyone hated him for it.

He bit his tongue: it still wasn’t the right time.

Meanwhile, his eldest brother was running the store after the passing of their parents and grandmother, his second-eldest brother off picking fights and following in their big brother’s footsteps. He didn’t dare to do the same, as exciting the idea was—he’d rather die than even entertain the thought of doing what Jiro did.

He felt the rift between them more distinctly after he made that choice. Ichiro told him how proud he was of him for going down the straight and narrow when neither of them could, but he didn’t want to fulfill those childhood whispers of _Finally something good_. He wanted to be with his family.

(Yes, even the idiot.)

He was still in middle school when words became the new mainstream currency for violence. The whispers wash over him that day as they do every morning: the hatred, the jealousy, the insults.

When Saburo turns to them and speaks—clearly, honestly, _cruelly_ —he think it to be the beginnings of something truly extraordinary, something that could finally tie him to his brothers in a way that he hadn’t been able to before, something that could change the still-changing world around them. There was only one word that crosses his mind:

 _Finally_.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/jeienb)


End file.
